¿Estoy enamorado?
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo Lovino se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que guardaba por el bastardo español ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando un francés meta su cuchara en el problema?


Contenido: One-shot, Yaoi, Romance, universo alterno

Parejas: España x Romano (Antonio x Lovino) Spamano

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí me reporto con un fic muy, muy, muy corto que solo nació en un mini momento de inspiración

Lovino: Y el intento de querer evitar tu tarea, mocosa

Hikari: TwT no me lo recuerdes Lovi, es verdad evito mi tarea como me sea posible así que bueno al menos espero que este fanfic me haya quedado aceptable y lo disfruten

Lovi: ¿No se te olvida decir algo? Como que Hetalia no te pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz y esto solo salió de tu retorcida mente para mero entretenimiento

Hikari: Lovi, ¿qué manía tienes de deprimirme? Bueno justo lo que escucharon. ¡Disfruten el fic!

-Yo se que estas perdidamente enamorado de él Lovino- le susurró de la nada al oído cierto francés, haciendo que el pobre italiano se sobresaltara- Si no te das prisa alguien te lo ganará

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Maldito pervertido, aléjate de mi!- Lovino despegó lo mas que pudo la cara del francés, no le agradaba su compañía y menos tan cerca- Y no sé de qué mierdas me estás hablando

-Lovi, _mon ami_, es más que obvio que babeas cada vez que estas pensando en mi amigo Antonio, créeme yo sé sobre estas cosas- al escuchar esto Lovi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, como un digno tsundere, mierda y él creyendo que lo estaba ocultando bastante bien

-No me gusta el bastardo español, sea lo que sea a ti no te incumben mis cosas, ¡vete a divertir con tus descerebrados amigos y déjame en paz!- Lovino ni siquiera espero a alguna respuesta, ya que después de ello salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Ese maldito de Francis podía irse a freír espárragos

Llegó bastante agitado a su casa, entró sin siquiera avisar sobre su llegada y aventó hacia algún rincón su mochila al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en el mullido sofá. No sabía exactamente hacia cuanto empezaba a sentir aquellos sentimientos por Antonio. Ellos se habían conocido varios años atrás, pero hasta hace relativamente poco se había dado cuenta de sus rosas y cursis sentimientos. Si pensar todo el día en alguien, quererlo solo para ti, oír su voz mientras pronuncia tu nombre, querer decir cualquier tontería para ver su jodida sonrisa en su maldito rostro…si eso no era estar enamorado Lovino no sabía qué era eso que sentía en su estomago.

Cuando por fin se aceptó a sí mismo con sus sentimientos una gran tristeza lo embarcó, sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad con uno de los chicos más populares de todo Hetalia Gakuen, no podría confesársele, por lo tanto guardaría en secreto sus emociones muy adentro de su ser, aparentaría no sentir nada cuando estaba con el español y fingiría tratarlo igual que siempre, pero todo se fue al carajo debido que al parecer Francis se había percatado

-¿¡Le habrá dicho algo al bastardo?!- Lovino se incorporó nuevamente al pensar en aquella posibilidad. Sería muy malo si Antonio se enterara de algo, ¡seguramente lo apartaría! Francis (por muy estúpido y pervertido que fuera) a veces resultaba ser bastante perspicaz, muy al contrario de Antonio que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las cosas aun cuando estuvieran pegadas en su cara- Ese pervertido…seguro planea decírselo, o tal vez piensa que puede chantajearme con esto ¿no? Le dirá al idiota lo que siento por él y luego…- Lovino no podía parar de hacer suposiciones absurdas, o al menos en eso estaba hasta que oyó varios pasos del corredor

-Ve~, hermanito no te oí llegar- Feliciano, el hermano menor y mellizo de Lovino hacía acto de aparición a la entrada de la sala, con todo y su boba sonrisa

-¡Tú!- en un movimiento rápido Lovino se paro para luego tomar del cuello de su camisa a su hermano- Tonto, tú no has oído lo que he estado murmurando ¿¡verdad?! ¿¡Verdad?!- Lovino parecía bastante confundido y alterado. Si Feliciano estuviese oyendo cosas indebidas también se enteraría y eso definitivamente no es sinónimo de algo bueno

-¡VE~~! ¡N-no hermanito!- Feliciano intentó reprimir con todo lo que tenía sus lágrimas. Él conocía perfectamente a su hermano pero si le decía que sabía sobre lo de Antonio…seguro no viviría para contarlo

-¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto! Tu cabeza es demasiado dura para pensar en si quiera espiarme…-Lovino tomó rápidamente su mochila para después dirigirse a su habitación, corriendo como todo un italiano.

La noche llego con rapidez y con la misma esta se desvaneció dando paso al nuevo día, o al menos así fue para la mayoría de las personas, debido a que Lovino no pudo si quiera pegar pestaña durante toda la noche. La preocupación de lo que fuese a decir ese francés era demasiado inquietante

Ambos hermanos italianos salieron juntos para ir juntos de camino al colegio, aunque eso fue solamente momentáneo, ya que el menor de ellos dos salió corriendo apenas vio a cierto alemán rubio unos pasos adelante, llevando un ritmo distinto de caminar y dejando al pobre de Lovino bastante atrás

-Tsk…estúpido Feliciano, estúpido Macho patatas…-Lovino no se encontraba con los suficientes ánimos (ni tampoco la energía) para corretearlos por estar tan acarameladitos justo delante de sus narices, ya después pagaría el maldito alemán por haber hecho aquel pecado de tocar a su hermano.

Poco antes de llegar a la escuela notó cierta espalda española, iba a unos escasos metros delante de él. Un "batum" resonó en el pecho de Lovino, mientras sentía que (aun con su extremo cansancio) su cara se calentaba levemente, especialmente sus mejillas.

-Inhalar…exhalar…-se repetía una y otra vez para calmarse, ¡putos nervios! ¿¡Por qué estar enamorado era tan complicado?! Cuando creía estar preparado para saludar "amistosamente" a Antonio notó que alguien pasaba corriendo justo al lado suyo…justo la persona que no quería ver ese día

-¡_Bonjour, Antonie_!- gritó desde atrás el francés, para después pasar su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros españoles y dedicarle una linda sonrisa- Que extraño verte tan temprano

-Buenos días Francis, pues hoy me he despertado temprano para preparar unos ricos churros. Seguro tú y Gilbert pueden venir hoy a casa a comer algunos, ¿qué dices?

-¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Todo con tal de estar junto a ti!- Francis le dio un amistoso beso en la mejilla a su amigo, quien estaba completamente familiarizado con el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, cosa por la que no le importo que estuviese tan cerca. A quien sentía que le habían tocado un nervio era a Lovino, quien miraba la asquerosa escena desde unos metros atrás, y podría jurar que en el momento de aquel beso Francis le había dedicado una mirada maliciosa

Más tarde, Lovino llegó con un humor bastante oscuro, ¡estaba peor que en la mañana! Ese maldito francés había arruinado su saludo a Antonio, seguro lo hacía a propósito el muy idiota

Afortunadamente para Lovino, él y Antonio compartían aula, por lo que (aun con sus pupitres separados) tenía la oportunidad de hablarle aunque sea un poco. Una vez que dejó su mochila en su asiento, giró su cabeza buscando a Antonio en su lugar, y lo encontró con el único detalle de que junto a él estaba su otro bastardo amigo

-¡Es súper awesome! ¡Hubieras visto como me seguía por toda la casa! Seguro que es tan awesome como yo, antes de ir a tu casa pasaré a la mía para mostrarles lo que Gilbird puede hacer. ¡Además, canta mucho mejor que los otros pollos! Estuve buscando en HetaTube videos de pollos ¡y nadie canta tan awesome como Gilbird!- Ante sus ojos estaban los dos bastardos, hablando animadamente uno con el otro, claro que no esperaba encontrarlos en aquella posición. Antonio estaba cómodamente sentado en su asiento, con sus dos codos recargados en la mesita y su rostro entre sus dos manos, viendo muy de cerca a Gilbert, quien estaba sentado en la mesa con los codos del español entre las dos piernas viendo su rostro fijamente, eran tan solo pequeños centímetros lo que los separaban, se vean tan amistosos que casi se veía el fondo rosado con flores detrás de ellos.

En aquella aula no se encontraba Francis pero había olvidado por completo a su otro bastardo amigo, ¿¡por qué rayos el día de hoy se apegaban TANTO al español?! ¡Que se jodieran!

Y no solamente ocurrió esas dos veces, en todo el día, justo cuando Lovino se proponía a cercársele al español alguno de esas dos sabandijas interferían, no es como si quisiera interrumpirlos, pero las miradas (que no habían sido su imaginación) por parte de Francis se lo impedían.

Cuando salía de un agotador día de escuela logró ver por la esquina de su ojo cómo el molesto francés arrastraba a Antonio atrás del gimnasio, muy sospechoso siendo que se supone que irían directo a la casa de Antonio. En contra de su orgullo y a favor de su curiosidad los siguió sigilosamente, no es que le importara el francés, pero donde se le ocurriera decir algo fuera de lugar lo pagaría muy caro, cuando alguien se metía con Lovino Vargas lo lamentaría de por vida.

Lovino se oculto detrás de un árbol, solo entraría en acción si en verdad se viera en la necesidad

-Gilbert dijo que iría a su casa por Gilbert, creo que deberíamos a dar prisa…-Antonio se detuvo por la seriedad en la mirada de Francis. Él era su mejor amigo, junto con Gilbert, y se habían conocido desde la infancia, y aun así habían sido contadas las veces que lo veía con aquella mirada- ¿Sucede algo?

-Antonie, ¿estás enamorado de alguien?- Tanto Lovino como Antonio se sorprendieron ante tal pregunta, de hecho hasta se sonrojaron

-F-f-Francis… ¿¡que estas preguntando?! Si tú sabes que…- Antonio se veía notablemente nervioso, era extraño que pusiera ese tipo de expresiones, ya que viniendo de él siempre te lo imaginabas con su estúpida sonrisa

-Si no es así deberíamos empezar a salir juntos, ¿qué te parece? De todos modos siempre hemos estado juntos- Francis sonrió de forma picara antes de tomar por el cuello del uniforme a Antonio, dispuesto a juntar sus labios sin oposición de Antonio, quien permanecía en un estado de confusión total.

Ya casi podían sentir sus respiraciones en el rostro del otro, pero el acto se vio interrumpido cuando una tercera persona los separo agresivamente, tomando por el brazo a Francis y haciendo que retrocediera varios pasos después de haber soltado a Antonio

-¿¡Que tratas de hacer bastardo?!- Esa tercera persona había sido Lovino, en un acto de valentía (o idiotez) interrumpió a los dos amigos, evitando así que el beso existiera- ¡Este bastardo es mío!

-¿Eh? Pero Lovino, tu el día de ayer me dijiste que no te gustaba Antonio ¿no es así? Así que me pareció buena idea tomarlo como mío, ¿o es que acaso si estas enamorado de mi amigo?

-¿Y que si estoy enamorado? ¡_Che palle_! ¡Vete al infierno!- Lovino soltó a Francis solo para posar su mano ahora en la muñeca de Antonio, llevándoselo lejos de ahí.

-Ah, soy tan buena persona- se dijo a si mismo Francis una vez que lo dejaron solo. Su atención fue desviada cuando sintió el vibrar de su celular en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón- Gilbert _amour_, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Como que qué sucede? ¡Traigan sus traseros aquí ahora mismo! Los he estado esperando desde hace un rato, estoy en la casa de Antonio ¡si no se apresuran Gilbird y yo nos terminaremos los churros!- amenazó el alemán al otro lado de la línea- Hice lo que me dijiste de acercarme muchísimo a Antonio hoy, así que ahora tienen que ver a mi awesome Gilbird

-Voy para allá, al parecer Antonie estará algo ocupado así que me dijo que nos termináramos su comida y nos fuéramos temprano- Francis sonrió de lado, Antonio al menos le pagaría con churros por aquel empujoncito que les había dado

Ya lejos de ahí, en dirección a la casa italiana, Lovino seguía arrastrando obligatoriamente a Antonio, desde hace varios minutos su valentía/estupidez se había disipado, pero su temor a las preguntas de Antonio no, por lo que aun en contra de su cordura seguía sosteniendo la muñeca del otro dirigiéndose inconscientemente a su casa

-Lovi…-por fin se atrevió a murmurar Antonio- ¿eso fue verdad?

-¿Qu-que intentas preguntar bastardo?- Antonio detuvo su caminar, haciendo que Lovino también se detuviera, pero no se había volteado a verlo

-¿Estas enamorado de mi?- Todo había valido mierda, los meses enteros en que había fingido desinterés se habían ido justo por el caño, ¿cómo se le ocurrió decir semejante cosa hace unos momentos?

-N-no te creas demasiado bastardo…Yo solamente no quería...que ese pervertido…-Antonio soltó se soltó del agarre para después posicionarse enfrente de Lovino, podía apreciar sus mejillas encendidas y su mirada desviada

-Yo te amo Lovi, cuando escuche eso no sabes que feliz estuve- Antonio paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros italianos, atrapándolo en un pequeño abrazo. Lovino no se hizo del rogar, Antonio en verdad que era un idiota, ¿cómo es que se le podía confesar de forma tan fácil después de que él se había formado la idea de un amor no correspondido? Su aroma, su fuerza, su respiración cerca del oído, todo parecía tan irreal y verdadero a la vez.

Antonio se separo un poco de Lovino solamente para ver aquellos ojos de color chocolate. Como si pudieran preguntarse telepáticamente se miraron unos segundos antes de juntar sus labios en un primer y torpe beso. Dulces los labios de Antonio eran dulces, un poco ásperos pero con un sabor dulzón.

Lovino posiciono sus manos en la espalda de Antonio, intentando atraer un poco más al más alto, intentando profundizar un poco mas aquel beso. Agradecidos fuesen los arranques de valentía y estupidez, todo comenzaba a tomar color en aquella realidad y todo iniciando con un beso y un único pensamiento "Yo también te amo, maldito bastardo".

**FIN**

Hikari: Si, se que fue muy corto pero no supe alargar mas este one-shot. Además les tengo una noticia. Si termino rápido mi tarea de este puente (si viven en México me entenderán, no hay clases wuju!) escribiré un poco mas con el propósito del 14 de febrero, si no publico nada ese día sabrán que aborté la misión y no habrá nada este año xD jajaja

Lovino: Pues a este ritmo no lo lograrás, ¡se supone que hoy dedicarías tiempo a la escuela y estas aquí escribiendo y viendo el super bowl

Hikari: ¡Lovi! El chiste de que estés aquí es que me ayudes a retomar mi autoestima no recordarme mis labores escolares! ¡Mejor lee la tarjeta! ¡No hago tarjetas nada más para que las ignores!

Lovi: *la mira feo y empieza a leer* "Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, recuerden que pueden dejar reviews en amor-yaoi o en fanfiction, cada review será eternamente agradecidos, Hikari se pone triste si no los recibe y se corta las venas con galletitas de chocolate" pfff si claro, ya quisiera que hicieras eso para dejar de molestarme

Hikari: QwQ yo también te quiero Lovi. ¡Bueno espero leerlos muy pronto! Por lo mientras intentaré terminar mi tarea mientras veo el final del partido. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
